Catvari Aryasatyani
by silver scorpius
Summary: Naruto memberikan senyumnya yang paling lebar pada Sasuke, “Terima kasih sudah memberikan tujuan baru untukku!”


Disclaimer: Karakter Naruto buatan Kishimoto

**Disclaimer: Karakter Naruto buatan Kishimoto. **

Warning: Sedikit OOC, angst, dan fluff.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Special thanks to HaruFuka my classmate yang ngebantuin bikin plot cerita ini.

xXx

**Catvari**** Aryasatyani**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**Dukha 1 – Naruto**

_"Now this ... is the noble truth of suffering: birth is suffering, aging is suffering, illness is suffering, death is suffering; union with what is displeasing is suffering; separation from what is pleasing is suffering; not to get what one wants is suffering; in brief, the five aggregates subject to clinging are suffering."_

Ada kalanya seseorang merasa bingung akan masa depannya. Begitu banyak pilihan, sulit menentukan mana pilihan yang terbaik. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Padahal ia sudah memasuki semester terakhirnya di SMA, tapi ia masih belum dapat menemukan apa yang akan dilakukannya sesudah kelulusan.

Huuf, padahal semua teman-temannya sudah mempunyai cita-cita. Sakura yang meneruskan kuliah di kedokteran, Shikamaru yang akan mengambil manajemen bisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, Hinata yang akan masuk sekolah perawat, Ino yang sudah merintis karir sebagai model, sepertinya Narutolah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki tujuan.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia langsung putus asa.

"Naruto, karangan 'Setelah SMA' harus dikumpulkan paling lambat lusa."

"Eh, tapi Guru Iruka Aku belum tau mau apa aku setelah lulus." Jawab cowok itu sambil cemberut ke arah guru favoritnya itu. Kadang-kadang Guru Iruka terlalu menaati peraturan, masa harus dikumpulin lusa... Dia sama sekali nggak tau mau nulis apa nih...

Guru itu tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti, Naruto... Tapi kau harus segera memutuskannya. Aku sudah memberimu tenggang waktu lebih banyak daripada yang lain."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi." Potong Iruka tegas yang kontan langsung membuat cowok SMA di depannya itu cemberut seperti anak kecil. Guru Iruka jahat!!

Guru Iruka memegang bahu Naruto lembut. "Kau pasti akan menemukan tujuan setelah SMA, Naruto hanya perlu berpikir positif dan yakin pada dirimu sendiri..."

Cowok pendek itu mengangguk. Dia memang agak ragu sebelumnya, soalnya dia nggak punya bakat apa-apa. Dia juga nggak tertarik dengan satu bidang seperti Shino yang mengambil jurusan biologi. Agak pesimis juga dia, apalagi disuruh mengarang begitu... Tapi kata-kata Guru Iruka memang mujarab, ia langsung merasa lapang. Mungkin dia akan menemukan tujuannya sebentar lagi.

xXx

"Naruto, mau ikut kami ke caffe yang baru buka dekat sini nggak?" Tanya Sakura riang. Cewek itu keliatan cantik seperti biasa, rambutnya yang sekarang panjang sebahu dibuat cepol kecil dibelakang kepalanya, senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya. Di belakangnya seorang cowok yang memakai baju hijau tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Nggak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan karanganku." Naruto menggeleng kecewa. Huhh, padahal dia mau banget tuh nyobain strawberry short cake khas caffe itu yang katanya enak banget. Semuanya gara-gara karangan yang menyebalkan itu!!

"Oh, begitu ya," kata Sakura agak kecewa, "Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku pergi sama Lee berdua saja kalau begitu."

"Ya, maaf Sakura... Lee..." Naruto cemberut, "Padahal aku pengen ikut... Apa-apaan sih tugas mengarang itu!!"

Lee hanya tertawa dan memberikan senyum lebar pada Naruto, "Berusahalah membuat karanganmu!! Semangat!"

Naruto ikut tertawa dan memukul bahu Lee main-main, "Makasih Lee. Kalian berdua duluan gih."

"Oke, dah Naruto!" Lee melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa di sebelahnya. Sungguh pasangan yang lucu. Dia sama sekali nggak mengira Sakura akan menerima Lee setelah menolaknya lebih dari 6 kali. Kadang hidup itu memang aneh.

Naruto memperhatikan kedua temannya itu menjauh. Huh, sekarang tinggal dia dan karangannya, deh. Aduuh, bingung mau nulis apa!! Belum menghadapi kertas dan pensil aja dia udah bingung gimana nanti coba?? Nasib... Nasib... Hwee, Guru Iruka jahat ngasih tugas aneh begini

Tunggu...

Sebentar...

Itu...

Mungkinkah?

Es Krim!!

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. Sebelum bergerilya mengerjakan karangan yang melelahkan tubuh, otak, dan jiwa, es krim adalah suplemen yang paling mujarab! Ia berlari ke sebuah taman, tempat beberapa anak kecil sedang sibuk bermain di kotak pasir.

Setalah memesan es krim cokelat ia duduk di bangku taman. Ternyata meskipun es krim enak sudah di tangan tetap saja sedikit banyak masalahnya itu kembali lagi ke otaknya. Saat ini dia sudah 17 tahun, tinggal satu semester lagi ia lulus dari SMA. Tapi jangankan universitas yang mau dia tuju, membayangkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan saja belum bisa. Kenapa susah begini, ya? Rasanya yang lain mudah sekali menentukan cita-cita mereka...

Ia melihat ke sekeliling taman. Huh? Lagi ngapain orang itu?

Seorang cowok sedang berlutut dekat kotak pasir. Dari sudut tempat Naruto duduk, ia hanya dapat melihat rambut hitam cowok itu yang di_spike._ Mukanya tertutup sebuah kamera digital bewarna perak. Dari bajunya yang cuma jeans hitam, kemeja putih, dan rompi rajut hijau tua sih, kelihatannya masih muda. Tapi kok, dia ngefoto anak-anak itu ya? Masa sih dia ayah dari salah satu anak itu?

Dia terus memperhatikan cowok yang sibuk dengan kameranya itu. Setelah lima belas menit ia mengamati si anak-muda-yang-mungkin-sudah-punya-anak itu, cowok berompi hijau itu berhenti memotret dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya.

Naruto melihat bolak-balik antara cowok yang kembali sibuk dengan kameranya itu dan anak-anak di kotak pasir. Masa, sih, dia ayah salah satu dari mereka? Nggak ada yang mirip. Lagipula, kalau bapaknya cakep gini masa anaknya nggak cakep juga...

"Ada apa?"

"Ha?" Naruto tidak menyadari cowok yang daritadi dia liatin ternyata melihat tatapannya. Cowok berambut hitam itu mengernyit sedikit.

"Daritadi kau melihatku terus, ada apa?" Ulang cowok itu dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Ah, maaf," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum merasa sedikit malu, "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa mungkin kau ayah dari salah satu anak-anak disana? Soalnya kau motret mereka terus sih, tapi kayaknya kau kemudaan yah... Lagian kayaknya nggak ada yang mirip tuh!"

Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya. Uh oh, kayaknya dia kebanyakan bicara nih.

Di luar dugaannya ternyata cowok itu malah tertawa. Naruto langsung cemberut, "Kenapa? Jangan menertawakanku! Salah sendiri gayamu kayak om-om!"

Cowok yang dimarahinya malah tersenyum mengejek, "Kau sendiri, pake baju SMA tapi tingkah kayak anak SD."

"Apa?! Sialan...! Kau..." Seru Naruto kesal. Berani sekali orang menyebalkan ini menyebutnya anak kecil! Huuh! Awas dia, belum kenal sama Naruto Uzumaki rupanya!

Cowok berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Sasuke, fotografer (baru lulus, sih)."

"Oh! Pantesan..." ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk. Semua masuk akal sekarang, pikirnya sok tau dengan nada detektif. Ia membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum riang, "Aku Naruto! Kelas 3 SMA!"

"Kelas 3?" tanya Sasuke heran, "Kirain baru kelas 1."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?!" Seru Naruto kesal. Tuh kan, cowok ini rese banget! Baru kenal aja udah kayak gini! Nggak suka... Nggak suka... Sialan... Sialan...

"Cuma bercanda," jawab cowok itu dengan senyum malas sambil bersandar ke kursi, "Kelas 3, ya? Mau meneruskan kemana?"

"Ehhehe, aku juga belum tau," jawab Naruto tersenyum malu sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya, "belum punya cita-cita sama sekali."

"Oh."

"Em, jadi fotografer seru nggak?" tanya Naruto polos. Daritadi dia memperhatikan kayaknya Sasuke menikmati banget kegiatannya dengan kameranya itu. Dia jadi sedikit penasaran juga. Mungkin aja jadi fotografer menyenangkan, ya nggak?

"Hm, mau coba?"

xXx

"Uh, kok nggak bagus sih hasilnya?" keluh Naruto cemberut. Padahal dia sudah sangat bersemangat tapi hasil jepretannya nggak ada yang bagus.

"Memotret itu nggak sekedar mengambil gambar," jawab Sasuke menyentuh kameranya sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah beberapa waktu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Naruto menyadari Sasuke selalu tersenyum lembut setiap ada hal yang berhubungan dengan fotografi atau kamera. Segitu sukanyakah dia pada kamera, pikir Naruto heran.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana dong?" tanya Naruto masih agak kesal.

"Pertama cari objek yang benar-benar menarik bagimu," jawab Sasuke dengan muka serius, "jangan ada pikiran lain, fokus pada objek yang ingin kau potret. Kalau nggak benar-benar berniat memotret objek itu, hasilnya juga akan asal-asalan."

Cowok SMA itu mengangguk-angguk. Yah, dia mengerti sih...

"Untuk sekarang perhatikan angle dan lightningnya saja, nggak perlu memikirkan soal eksposur, ISO, dan lain-lain. Santai saja," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, iya, iya..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. Padahal dalam hati dia sibuk memikirkan istilah-istilah yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke. ISO? Apaan tuh? Yang buat main PS di komputerkah? Karangan eksposisi? Apa hubungannya dengan kamera?

"Nggak ngerti, ya?"

"Er, sedikit." Jawab Naruto nyengir. Sial, memangnya dia segitu mudahnya dibaca, ya?

"Coba-coba aja dulu."

"Eh, Sasuke, tadi waktu motret mobil yang lewat, kenapa hasilnya gerak? Gimana caranya supaya hasilnya bagus?" Tanya pelajar SMA itu penasaran. Sungguh, potret-memotret ini benar-benar tantangan. Tidak semudah yang ia pertama kali duga. Ia kira ini sama saja dengan waktu Sakura dan Ino foto-foto di kelas.

"Untuk objek bergerak, ada beberapa yang perlu disesuaikan." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyalakan kamera, "Nah, ini disebut shutter priority. Di sini kita bisa mengatur waktu shutternya. Semakin sedikit cahaya yang ada, shutter akan semakin lama terbuka. Tapi kalau terlalu lama, objek bergerak akan menjadi blurry atau bergerak. Karena itu shutter kita set minimal 1/200. Semakin kecil angkanya semakin cepat shutternya. Ayo, coba dengan 1/500."

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil kamera dari tangan Sasuke. Kali ini dia cukup mengerti, walaupun menyebalkan ternyata Sasuke cukup pandai mengajar. Mungkin. Tapi rasanya dia mulai mengerti mengapa Sasuke sangat menyukai kamera.

Sebuah mobil sedan bewarna silver lewat.

Klik.

"Ah, benar! Gambarnya jadi lebih tajam!" Seru Naruto senang. Hehe, ternyata dia bisa juga. Walaupun dengan bantuan Sasuke, sih.

"Ya," Jawab Sasuke tersenyum menatap hasil potretan Naruto yang lumayan bagus juga akhirnya. Naruto nyengir bangga. Tuhkan, sampai bisa membuat si menyebalkan itu tersenyum tulus... Berarti dia berbakat jadi fotografer!

"Sekarang, coba foto anak-anak yang sedang makan es krim di sana." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah beberapa anak laki-laki yang duduk dekat pohon sambil menikmati es krim vanilla.

xXx

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke suka banget sama kamera?"

Yang ditanya balas menatapnya heran. Kemudian cowok berambut hitam itu tersenyum sambil menatap kameranya, "Awalnya, kakakku yang mengenalkan fotografi padaku. Lama-lama aku jadi suka juga."

Ia mengelus kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Ingatan manusia itu pendek. Ada hal-hal yang bisa cepat dilupakan oleh kita. Tapi jika direkam dalam gambar, ketika kita melihat gambar itu ingatan kita akan muncul kembali."

"Orang yang sudah mati pun, takkan dilupakan selama foto mereka masih terpajang di dinding," ucapnya sambil memandang kejauhan, matanya yang hitam pekat menunjukan kesedihan yang dalam.

Naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Entah kenapa, cara Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat nafasnya tercekat. Alasannya menyukai kamera sungguh sedih, tapi juga indah...

Suara gitar dari lagu Vacation Simple Plan tiba-tiba terdengar dari tas Naruto, menghapus atmosfer serius di antara mereka. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil teleponnya. Ibu. Memangnya sekarang sudah sesore itu ya, sampai ditelepon gini.

"Halo." Jawab Naruto riang, "Iya, Bu. Aku ada di taman dekat rumah, kok. Iya, aku mau pulang. Iya, iya. Sudah kok, Bu. Iya. Oke, dah."

"Disuruh pulang sama Mami?"

"Iya... Eh!! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Naruto kesal. Cowok di depannya hanya tersenyum menyebalkan. Sial, ia pengen banget nendang cowok itu untuk menghapus senyumnya yang bikin naik darah itu.

"Yah... Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan, ya." Ujar Sasuke sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sasuke, boleh minta nomor teleponmu nggak?" tanya cowok SMA itu tiba-tiba. Dia masih ada urusan dengan Sasuke, kapan-kapan kan bisa entah kapan. Besok, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau malah di akhirat! Hii...

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, ya," ujar Naruto dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Bukan masalah, asal jangan iseng aja dengan nomorku."

"Bukan itu," kata Naruto cemberut, memangnya dia kurang kerjaan apa mau ngisengin Sasuke segala!

"Hm?" Sasuke mengernyit sedikit, "lalu untuk apa?"

Naruto memberikan senyumnya yang paling lebar pada Sasuke, "Terima kasih sudah memberikan tujuan baru untukku!"

xXx

**Setelah SMA**

Aku tidak tahu akan meneruskan kemana setelah lulus SMA nanti. Aku tidak punya bakat khusus, ataupun cita-cita yang ingin kucapai. Aku sedikit iri dengan teman-teman lain yang sudah memiliki cita-cita, yang sudah mengetahui tujuan mereka setelah lulus. Aku jadi berpikir apa aku jadi tukang mie baso saja, ya? Aku suka mie jadi cukup cocok juga 'kan? Tapi rasanya jadi tukan mie baso tidak keren sama sekali.

Lalu suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dalam beberapa jam aku sudah mengenal dunia baru yang penuh tantangan. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku bayangkan. Aku mulai bisa melihat dunia dari bermacam-macam sisi. Di situlah aku menemukan tujuanku. Sesudah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan meneruskan kuliah di jurusan fotografi. Dan semoga saja, aku akan bisa menjadi seorang fotografer seperti orang itu!

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_XII IPA-4_

xXx

**Prolog selesai...**** Bukannya ngelanjutin TFS malah... Argh, writeeerrsss blooooooock..**

**TT:**

**Saran & kritik membangun sangat diharapkan**


End file.
